


Bid through my heart

by ZorTer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Luthors are just normal business people, Luthors aren't evil, One Shot, human! kara, storage wars au, their not billionaires, this has been on my phone for months now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorTer/pseuds/ZorTer
Summary: Lena and Kara met on an auction





	Bid through my heart

**Author's Note:**

> In wrote this on my darkest times.

Bid through my heart. 

 

"Hi everyone,  my name is Winn Schott and I'll be your auctioneer. Welcome to national city!!! " Winn the auctioneer greeted his clients with overflowing enthusiasm. "It's good to see some of my regulars... " he reach out and high-five a dark tall guy,  " Nice to see yah James,  thanks for coming all the way from Metropolis"

 

"of course, it's my job" 

 

Winn moved to another group,  and gave them a high-five. "The Danvers sisters!  My beautiful clients, glad you guys could make it"

 

"We wouldn't miss this"

 

And lastly the auctioneer stopped in front of someone and smiled . "Ms. Luthor,  it's good to see you again. Though it's rare to see you alone,  where's Mr. Luthor? "

 

Lena smiled at him,  "he's running a bit late"

 

He smiled and nodded, "so how about we make some money!! " he address his other clients trying to rile everyone up.  

 

Everything answered him with a load "yeah"

 

Lena noticed Winn stiffening for a bit before greeting some one at the back, "Well if it isn't Mr. Edge,  what you doing all the way at the back? " 

 

She looked at him,  with a clear scowl on her face. She really hate that guy. 

 

Morgan looked at Lena with a smirk on his face and said " I don't want to be bitten by an animal over there, especially if it's owner isn't around" 

 

Before Lena could bark out an insult someone beat her at it. "Didn't know your a scaredy cat Edge? Scared that someone might steal your "research" ? " 

 

He was about to shout an insult to the blonde when Winn cut him off. 

 

"Now enough chit chat,  Open up the storage papa bear"

 

The lock was cut open and the roll up door was pushed up, revealing some items and cardboard boxes. 

 

"okay everyone, you know the drill.  Form a line and no touching, no one touches any items until it is sold. " Winn instructed.

 

Everyone one formed a line,  looking inside the storage looking for things that can be sold in a higher price. 

 

Lena approached the blonde, "hey,  thank you for what you did"

 

The blonde look at her with a smile on her face, "Don't worry about it, everyone hates him. And it's not my first time fighting with Edge "

 

Lena smiled and offered her hand, "I'm Lena Luthor "

 

The blonde shook Lena's hand."Kara Danvers"

 

"I'm Alex Danvers"

 

The duo,  turn their heads at the voice behind them. The woman who's name is Alex,  was standing behind them with a smirk on her face. 

 

"hate to interrupt your flirting but we're in a middle of looking at the bin,  if you two want to earn something let's do this first alright? "

 

Kara shot an apologetic look at Lena and went ahead. 

 

When it was Lena turn, she bent down for a bit, when she noticed something. Wheels. 

 

"I think those boxes are a cover up...I can see wheels under there... Alex it's a car. " Lena heard Kara whispered a bit loudly to her sister 

 

After looking,  Lena stand at the side, waiting for the bidding to start. Her phone rang and she immediately answered it,  knowing its her brother who is calling. 

 

"Hey little sis, I just want you to know that I'm almost there"

 

Lena smiled, "the bidding is about to start,  how far are you? "

 

"I think I'll be there for the second bidding, why don't you have fun and go crazy while I'm not there? " Lex said,  his voice has a hint of playfulness in it.

 

Lena smiled, she then saw that Morgan noticed the car behind the boxes and the look on his face shows that he wants the bin. 

 

"How high can I bid?"

 

"If you think it's worth it? Go crazy" Lex answered before saying their love you's and hang up. 

 

"Okay,  is everyone ready? " Winn asked everyone. Lena stands on the front corner near the bin, and  the Danvers sister stood beside her. 

 

After getting a loud positive response, Winn nodded. "Now who's gonna start the bidding at $100"

 

Immediately Edge raised his hand.

 

"$200" Kara raised her hand. 

 

Lena just watched as Kara and Edge trying to outbid each other, the bid is now on $1900 and it looks like both of them are not backing down. Lena looked back at the bin, from where she is standing she can clearly see the wheels of the car, she looked closely and noticed the Logo on the wheels. 

 

 

She looked back at the two, who's still in each others throats.  The bid is now on $2450

 

"Kara,  that's enough. If you bid too much we won't have any money left for the next bin. And we don't even know if the car you saw is working or in a proper condition." Alex stated, trying to stop Kara from bidding. 

 

"Just one more Alex" and Kara raised her hand on $2500.

 

Morgan just smirked, "$3000"

 

Kara looked defeated, it gave Lena an Idea. 

 

"I'll team up with you" she whispered to Kara. 

 

Kara looked at her, shocked. "what?"

 

"$3000 going once! " Winn shouted. 

 

"You want this bin right?" Lena asked, Kara nodded. "if I team up with you. We split the profit if we win, but if we lose. You'll lose a much lower amount unlike bidding alone. It's a win-win"

 

"$3000 going twice!  You out, you out? "

 

Kara looked at Lena, time is running out. 

 

And just at the right moment Kara answered. 

"Deal"

 

"$3500" Lena said, her eyes never left Kara. 

 

"do I hear $3500?" Winn asked, Morgan just scowled. 

 

"$3500 going once"

 

"$3500 going twice"

 

Winn smiled, "Sold!!!  For $3500"

 

Everyone started leaving,  waiting for the second auction to start. Winn walked to the trio. 

 

"you guys wanna check out your bin?"

 

"Sure, let's see if that car is worth it" Alex said. 

 

They walked inside leaving Kara and Lena outside. Kara was smiling happily at Lena. 

 

"Thank you" Kara said, but Lena shook her head

 

"Don't thank me yet, we still haven't seen if the car is real? "

 

Kara shot her a confused look "real? What do you mean? "

 

Just before Lena could answer,  Alex shouted in glee. "Holy...  It's a freaking DeLorean!"

 

"You knew about the car? " 

 

"Well,  not at first but I saw the Logo on the wheels and I thought that it was worth the risk "

 

"But why share it if you knew?"

 

"just like I said,  if the car was fake? I won't be dealing with the loss alone" Lena said before making her way inside the bin. 

 

"hey,  Luthor.  Look at this..." Alex said as she pointed something inside. It was the Key. "...let's take this bad boy for a spin."

 

"It's just the first bin but you guys already hit the jackpot! Looks like today is your lucky day" Winn high-five the three of them. 

 

Kara can't contain her happiness and hugged Lena,  "Thank you"

 

Just then someone knock. 

 

"Am I interrupting something?" Lex went inside the bin,  the smirk on his face indicates he saw enough to make Lena's life a living hell for the next 24 hours. 

 

"Lex, you made it."

 

"Well...hate to interrupt the family reunion but the second auction is about to start, why don't you guys lock up, I'll go ahead. " Winn left the siblings to join the other groups. 

 

"Hi, I'm Lex Luthor." he introduced himself to the Kara,  the smirk was replaced with a sincere smile. 

 

"I'm Kara Danvers and this is my sister... "

 

"Alex Danvers"

 

After getting to know each other, they locked the roll up door and walked to keep up with the group of people. 

 

"Did you just outbid Edge just to impress your girl? " Lex asked as soon as the Danvers sisters was out of earshot. 

 

Blush crept into Lena's face, "Shut up" was all she could reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't supposed to post this until my other works got updated but it looks like my laptop won't be fixed until next month, and I'm lazy to rewrite the whole story when it's already done. So I'll just wait for it to be fixed but in the mean time I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


End file.
